narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind's Eye Future Divining Technique
The user uses a special form of clairvoyance to see into the future to view the opponents next technique. If they deem the technique a threat to them, they can then seal the next step in the opponents jutsu process, whether its a handsign, a phrase, or movement. This effectively prevents the next step in the said jutsu from happening, thus preventing the said jutsu from activating upon activation by the opponent. If used on a technique already casted, the user must wait a few seconds for the cast technique to deactivate. This move can be used multiple times at the expense of a large amount of chakra per use. Ace has also be known to use this ability through the Enlighten Path without need of his Noryokugan. Revision Version Ace first establishes eye contact with the opponent, even if its for a split second. He then uses a special form of Clairyoyance that allows him to see all possible moves an opponent will make by seeing all alternate realities, as well as the effect of the technique. Using this, he can see all possible outcomes of the resulting technique the opponent used on him, and therefore see what technique is a treat to him and which one's aren't. Once the desired technique is deemed a threat, Ace says the word "Seal", causing the opponent within that reality to become progressively black until they are completely black, and thus prevent the technique from being activated via affecting the tenketsu within the body that govern activation of the technique, similar to the Root Paralysis Juinjustu, which prevents information regarding Danzo and the Root orginazation from being spoken of. After the technique is cast, the opponent will be unable to cast the sealed technique. Although it appears to take some time for the user of this technique to view, find, and deem the desired technique a threat before sealing it off, the process is instant in nature, similar to Itachi's use of Tsukuyomi, a testament to Ace's prowess in manipulating Space and Time. If used on a technique already casted, the user must wait a few seconds for the cast technique to deactivate after being sealed, though eye contact may be required due to the nature of the technique the user want's sealed. However, the process of sending chakra in order to obtain information from these parts of the brain can be exhausting both mentally and physically. It has been widely recommended that these powers are kept in dormant state. Since, the other side of the brain has not been studied properly and may cause the user to develop a double personality. This form of mutation is extremely dangerous and can put both the user and his loved ones in trouble. Even the nerves around these parts of the brain are said to be slightly different from regular nerves. This move can be used multiple times at the expense of a large amount of chakra per use. Ace has also be known to use this ability through the Enlighten Path without need of his Noryokugan. Despite the user wanted to prevent a technique for being used in the first place due to its potential threat level to them, it can also be used on a technique that could be beneficial to the opponent. =Trivia= *By viewing the future to view the opponents technique, it is possible to prevent the future by changing the present without actually sealing the technique, but that's be a waste of chakra.